During The 1800s We Attempted To Colonize Earth We Failed
During The 2000s We Attempted To Colonize Earth Again And We Failed We Discovered That Our Ohana Was Not On Earth Anymore But In Fact We Already Found Our Ohana We Just Had Yet To Realize That They Will Call Us Freaks Zombies Even Terrorists But What We Are What We Will Always Be Is Just Another Ohana of A Different Sky Whom Developed Their Society Differently DO NOT FEAR US WE MEAN YOU NO HARM There Was A Time When They Were An Unknown When Humans Were Very Much Afraid of Their Presence That All Changed When One Human Whom Devoted His Life To Their Society Their History Their Language Even Their Very Way of Life Became One of Them Now They Walk Among Us However The Affects They Have On The Sensory Threshold Is Still There They Are Not Native To Earth And That Does Show Other Humans Are Gonna Notice This Is Not A March of War This Is A March of Peaceful Regime Change Their Eye Color Will Stand Out They Will Be Visibly Different From Humans Many Will See Them Some Will Follow Some Not Those That Choose To Follow Seek A Greater Purpose In Life Do Not Mourn Those That Follow Instead Know This Is The Path They Chosen For Themselves When The Coldest Winter Comes Nightfall Their Eyeshine Will Guide Their Followers Those Compelled To Follow Will Follow Because They Need Guidance Not Because They Are Weak But Because They See Strength In Them People who meet these individuals have a weird sense of dread. Then There's Wade So Young And Innocent Whom Feels A Sense of "Protection" In That Aura of Dread Wade Falls Asleep On Yuna's Lap As They Drive Down The Tunnels of Earth's Subterranean Freeway We often meet people who have dark brown eyes and we certainly do not find these persons strange. However, black is not a natural eye coloration to some Wade's Eyes Are Still Human For Example The white part of a human eye is called the sclera and it comprises 5/6 of the outer surface of the eye. Every healthy person, regardless of race has a white sclera The Black Eyed People Have A Retina That Is Layered With Shells of Tapetum lucidum This Allows Them To See In Pitch Darkness As Yuna Drives Down The Cavern With No Lights Flawlessly The Caves Are Pitch Dark Wade Cannot See Anything But Yuna Can I Know It's Difficult To Believe But These "Black Eyed People" They DO NOT See The World The Way Humans Do The Fact That Yuna Can Drive Down A Tunnel With No Lights In Pitch Darkness In Itself Presents A Biological Barrier That May Make Them Superior To Humans However At The Same Time Their Eyes Are Sensitive To Bright Light As Such They Often Avoid Lit Tunnels Wade Whose Been The Closest To Them Says They View Guys Like Him As Being Like "Kittie" Wade Never Seen A Gunfight Before Wade Is What They Call "New Blood" Yuna Tends To Keep Wade Close However There Are Times When Things Get Too Close Shots Fired After A Landmine Was Triggered By A Following Truck Yuna Dragged Wade Out The Driver Side Door Down A Nearby Tunnel Towards A Secondary Route That Led To The Ferry Terminal Wade Would Describe What Heard As "Water Guns" But These "Water Guns" Were HOT And Destroyed Everything They Came In Contact With Wade Describes The Incident As Being So Intense That He Could Feel The Heat From The Weapons In Active Use He Knew Anyone Still In That Tunnel Was Dead As Yuna Continues Dragging Him Down The Route Towards The Ferry Terminal Other Black Eyed People Are Ruthlessly Pursuing Them Shooting Out Chunks of Rock And Brimstone As Yuna Shields Wade As She Mounts A Defensive Position Against The Attackers A Massive Seven Minute Battle Ensued Consisting of Nothing But Blasting Out Volcanic Rock And Heavy Plasma Weapons Discharge As The Combatants Were Attempting To Overload Each Other's Energy Shields Eventually After Enough Effort Yuna Managed To Defeat The Pursuers By Blasting Out Their Energy Shields Causing Them To Be Consumed By The Magma Wade Describes This Incident As Being Unlike Any Human War He Ever Studied If They Reach The Surface We May Lose That Battle There are many stories of encounters with strange beings who appear to be inhuman because of their unusual eye color and odd behavior. Wade's Encounter Was Not Just A "Close Encounter" This Young And Innocent Human Was In The Center of A Battle That Was So Different From What Humans Define As "War" That Wade Himself Was Drastically Convinced These Beings Are Real It's Not A Matter of Where or Why It's A Matter of When Will They Resurface Who are they and why are they so different from the rest of us? Because They Were Here First Before All of Us they have been encountered world-wide. Their eyes are solid black, with no white showing… Wade Has Not Just Seen Them He Sleeps With Them Eats With Them And Even Cuddles With Them Wade Is VERY Much Close To Yuna Despite Her In-Game Appearance She Does Have Solid-Black Eyes The Real Yuna Is Not Very Attractive Is A Little Overweight But Despite This She Was Able To Defeat Four Guys With Avenger Plasmacasters Wade Felt Very Small In Her Society